


You and Me

by suncookiehope



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, Dreams, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, University, Youth, astro moonbin - Freeform, bestfriends, chase after your dreams, collegeromance, firstlove - Freeform, how do you tag, inspired by a cdrama, jukyu - Freeform, letting go, lovetriangle, romcom, still dont know how to tag, youandme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncookiehope/pseuds/suncookiehope
Summary: ❝ Together we explode like fireworks ❞"Yeah, sure," Changmin says, tearing his gaze down. He can't help the small smile slipping across his face because of how stupid he is to forget something important. Dark colors of yarn twisted together sitting on his best friend's palm making its way around his wrist, gentle fingers brushing against the skin there.Juyeon would laugh but for some reason, he doesn't. "Dancing will come back to you and stay if you're determined just like how we did when we met again."Ji Changmin never gave up chasing after his dream but it stays as one the moment he falls into the darkness. Uncertain of the path he should follow as demons pull him down, an angel appears in the figure of a dance prodigy, Lee Juyeon.With a hint of admiration, he attempts to burn the shadows behind by incandescing light like the sun, hoping the lionhearted boy he once knew will break free and do what he loves best, dance.update schedule: once every four weeksINSPIRED BY THE CHINESE DRAMA SKATE INTO LOVE
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, JuKyu, Kim Sunwoo & Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Juyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You and Me

Y O U & M E | J U K Y U

INSPIRED BY THE CHINESE DRAMA SKATE INTO LOVE

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

E P I G R A P H

❝ 'Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah". As you shoot across the sky. Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah". You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe ❞ — Firework, Katty Perry

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

❝ "Would you like to dance again, if you had one more chance, or will you continue dwelling on the past when the present is waiting for you?" Juyeon's voice is soft and quiet as he shifts his gaze to see Changmin staring straight ahead at the city night bustling with bright colors despite the blanket of darkness above. ❞  
— Lee Juyeon, You & Me

❝ Thunder rumbles rolling past the sea of the sky and the brunette lets out a deep sigh of despair. When the chocolate-haired boy doesn't get an answer, he moves closer, brings an arm around his waist that's hanging loosely, thinking if he should pull him for a side hug ❞ — You & Me

❝ "Yeah, sure," Changmin says, tearing his gaze down. He can't help the small smile slipping across his face because of how stupid he is to forget something important. Dark colors of yarn twisted together sitting on his best friend's palm making its way around his wrist, gentle fingers brushing against the skin there.❞ — Ji Changmin, You & Me

❝ Juyeon would laugh but for some reason, he doesn't. "Dancing will come back to you and stay if you're determined just like how we did when we met again" ❞ — Lee Juyeon, You & Me

🏁

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

D I S C L A I M E R

Copyright © 2020 by strawverymilktae/suncookiehope

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or used in any manner without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. Any form of writing that is the same is just pure coincidental and plagiarism is strictly not allowed.

This is an alternative universe, relating to fanfiction. I don't own The Boyz, other Kpop idols mentioned in this story, Cre.ker entertainment, or any other entertainment company. Most of the stuff in this story isn't true and may not always resemble how they are in real life!

All the characters, plot, and work are from my own imagination except the fact it is inspired by the Chinese drama "Skate into Love"

Story and any other form of art, literature, etc such as gifs and illustrations are made by me © strawverymilktae/suncookiehope and the respected owners. Covers are made by me © strawverymilktae © KookieLover_101 and © other amazing editors on here

Started: 9/28/20

Ended:

. . .

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

NOTES:

There may be some upsetting moments in regards to the ships and you will hate a few of them for different reasons haha that are in this story because honestly, everyone is shippable, and well what's a story without angst? So, please if you don't like the ships or anything in the story, then don't read.

When I was thinking of coming up with a title it was somewhat difficult because I wanted a title that would match the storyline, contribute to the characters, and the main lesson of the story. You & Me made me think it was so lame but after talking to one of my friends on kpop amino she told me I'm overthinking because it's cute. She has a point here & I realized the title does contribute to the main characters and the plot! 

Please do note my grammar isn't so good, I'm still learning and try to avoid those mistakes, but feedback and criticism are allowed. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, so don't forget to comment. I'm still young, so bare with my cringe fried writing.

I might have improved over these 2 years? I honestly get easily discouraged, thinking I don't write well and my ideas are lame. I really appreciate all of those who support me and reach me out in the most difficult times and that they encourage me.

IMPORTANT!

This book is inspired by Skate into Love. It will have suggestive scenes and very slight mature themes. This idea has also been stuck in my head for weeks, right after reading some works on ao3, when I started rewatching Skate Into Love and saw this picture on Twitter that inspired me as well.

I will not tolerate any immature comment or anything similar to that. My characters aren't perfect. I'm not a good writer, but I try to write and my love of writing won't stop me even if I feel discouraged.

D E D I C AT I O N

To all those who dream, who gave up and tried again, those who believe in each other and support each other. Who wants happiness and success for each other, die to see that smile on their face or help them grow as a person because in the end it was just the both of you who leaped through time, tested the waters, and raced with the wind together. This one is for you.

S U M M A R Y

Ji Changmin never gave up chasing after his dream but it stays as one the moment he falls into the darkness. Uncertain of the path he should follow as demons pull him down, an angel appears in the figure of a dance prodigy, Lee Juyeon. 

With a hint of admiration, he attempts to burn the shadows behind by incandescing light like the sun, hoping the lionhearted boy he once knew will break free and do what he loves best, dance.

summary format inspired by EmSlough one of my favorite ya writers on here. I love you!

This Story Contains:

#1 3rd POV

#2 humor

#3 romance 

#4 lot's of fluff

#5 alternate au: university, childhood sweethearts, enemies, best friends to lovers chase after their dreams

#6 angst & upsetting scenes

#7 short novel based chapters

#8 The Boyz in this story look like what they did during No Air era, just after, & during their Bloom Bloom + D D D era ) it will make all sense as the story progresses & the plot unravels

#9 Not everything is exactly or what happened or what the boyz are like in real life (just had to say it again)

#10 Since it is inspired by skate into love, some scenes will be similar but most won't. It will come from other inspirations and my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> So it's here? It's finally here! The rare tbz ship fic I have been talking about that surrounds the concept of chasing after your dreams and it's a university au aha! 😃
> 
> I'm actually excited about this one because first of all we're talking about chasing after your dreams. I'm a sucker for those types of concepts, especially if it deals with sports 🏀🎾⚾⚽🏈
> 
> This idea solely was inspired by Skate into Love and by no means the idols mentioned in this fic or any other of my fics are dating in real life. I just really adore their friendship and how it makes them different from the others in a way 👉👈
> 
> I know it's a rare ship but like Juyeon stated, "Other people think we're awkward together and we're not close but that's not true. We don't have to talk to understand each other. And we do a lot together." I couldn't agree more because I can see everything he said from their interactions although there isn't much they are there and that is what I like to show in You & Me.
> 
> I also like to let others know to never stop dreaming, make it happen, never give up, be courageous and hopeful
> 
> Go for it you never know how it feels like until you try ✊✨🎯🏁
> 
> I will start writing this sometime after I finish writing Bridal Mask & maybe halfway finish Unexpected. Your support and patience would mean the world to me. Don't be afraid to let your thoughts out. I like to know what you think as it helps me grow as a writer & as a person. I hope you enjoy reading and learn something or feel something good from this fic. Also kudos and comments are really appreciated 💖💖
> 
> p. s : I go by strawverymilktae and suncookiehope !


End file.
